I Failed to Protect You
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: Natsu's thoughts as he watched Lucy suffer at the hands of Minerva. Inspired by BonneyQ's Naval. Spoilers from chapter 291. Rated T for Natsu's language.


**For those of you who are expecting a chapter from my Fairy Tail project, I apologize. I had planned to write a bit of fluff but reading the most recent chapter of FT, I am not in the mood to do it tonight. I need to get this out of my head. So, after reading BonneyQ's fic on the same chapter, I figure I do the same. This is from Natsu's perspective. I wrote this in like an hour. It isn't my best work but if I don't get this out of my head, I won't be able to go on with the project.**

**So here it is. Also, FT doesn't belong to me. But if it did, I promise you right now that this wouldn't have happened.**

* * *

**I Failed to Protect You**

Lucy.

That is the only thought in my head as I run into the ring where you are. I can see your body, your broken body, lying on the ground.

The entire stadium is quiet. Not even those who were once cheering for Sabertooth were speaking. Everyone's eyes are on you.

It feels like an eternity to reach where you are. My legs aren't moving fast enough. Why do you so far away, Lucy?

And finally, I am your side. I can hear your shallow breathing. It sounds like you are in pain. Why are you in pain?

It wasn't even thirty minutes ago, you were in the naval battle, doing your best for our team. You had Aquarius at your side. Freakin Aquarius who is the strongest Spirit you have. Why the hell wasn't she at your side in that moment? Why did she leave you to suffer?

Juvia was there as well. Even though she was on the other Fairy Tail team, I knew that she wouldn't do anything to harm you.

I never thought that this would happen.

But that bitch, Minerva.

Once again, she's hurt my precious people.

And she didn't even give you a chance. She stole your keys. You couldn't use your magic. I know that they can open their own gates when you are in danger. So why didn't they open their gates while you took hit after hit after hit. Where the hell was Aquarius? Where was Loke? Why weren't they with you?

I would have been okay if she had just pushed you out of the sphere. Sure, I wouldn't have been happy with you losing the match. But if I had know that this would have been the alternative, I would have taken the loss instead.

But she hurt you. That bitch made you suffer. For what? To prove that Sabertooth was stronger than Fairy Tail? FOR THAT REASON?

What angers me the most is that I couldn't do anything. I could only watch as you took blow after blow. But you wouldn't give up. You told her that you would endure for everyone's sake.

And that's when she became truly cruel. That bitch blasted you. But she wasn't done with you. She used her magic to bring you back. To make you suffer more.

I grabbed the balcony and break it with my bare hands.

That bitch rains blow after blow on you. And you scream. God, why can't she just let you be? Why must she continue hurt you?

I made the mistake of looking at Sabertooth. They're grinning... GRINNING LIKE IT'S A FUCKING JOKE. I nearly lost it.

I've never felt such anger directed at a person before Minerva. To watch her do what she did, I'll never forgive her. As long as I live, I'll never forgive that bitch. I'll fucking destroy her.

The referee mercifully ended the match. That's when I ran towards you. I needed to be by your side.

I kneel down on the floor where you are lying and cradle you in my lap. You aren't breathing normally. It's like you are having a hard time breathing.

I can feel the others surround us. Then the medics come. I don't want to give her up but Erza puts her hand on my shoulder.

It was the hardest thing I've ever done... to let you go. But it's for the best, right? I watch you being put on the stretcher to receive medical attention. But I'm not letting you go alone. I'm going with you.

Then Sting jumped into the ring, still wearing that fucking smirk on his face. Oh god. Keep him away from me. If he gets any closer, I'll rip him to pieces.

He's coming closer. Stay away from me. I swear. If you come any closer...

"I feel that I have to apologize." He smirks.

He's speaking. Why the hell is he speaking to us? TO ME? I'm shaking. I know I'm shaking.

"The miss is quite a devil in battle." He continues. "It looks like she went a little overboard."

A little? A LITTLE?

I'm clenching my teeth so hard that I can taste the blood in my mouth.

"I hope there are no hard feelings." He grins. Then he looks at Lucy. "I wish you a swift recovery, Lucy-san."

I have to kill him. He has to die.

Before I can take one step, I feel both Gray and Erza's hands on my shoulders. They are trying to keep me calm but they can't stop shaking themselves. They are thinking the same thing that I am.

"Natsu." I hear a commanding voice.

I know that voice. I turn around and there he is.

"Gramps." I growl, but it isn't directed at him.

"Master." Erza says in the same voice.

"Lucy takes priority." He commands. "Let's get her into treatment."

Gramps is right. Lucy has to come first. I leave Sting alone for now. I'll settle things with him later.

I walk by your side as they take you out of the ring. During the whole time, you haven't opened your eyes. Please open your eyes. Please tell me that you're going to be okay.

Lucy, how could she do that to you? How could anyone be this cruel? It shouldn't matter whether you are Fairy Tail or Saber. We're all mages, right? We're all human beings, right? RIGHT?

You didn't do anything to her. You didn't hurt her or someone she cared about? So why? Why did she torture you?

We finally reach the medic's room and they get to work immediately. I never felt so useless in my life. I can't protect you? I can't heal your wounds? What good am I?

All of Fairy Tail is standing outside your door. Wendy and the old woman are treating you now. There's nothing I can do for you.

There is a silence hanging in the air. I hate silence. I hate this silence.

And then someone speaks.

"This is all Juvia's fault."

I look at Juvia. Her face is down. Her eyes are closed. She's crying. I can feel my face soften as I see the outpouring of emotion.

"It's not your fault." Gray tells her. Even in his anger and grief, he still answered her softly.

"Yes it is, Gray-sama." She yells as she pounds her fists into a wall. "Juvia was there. Juvia was in the sphere. She could have helped Lucy. But Juvia was more concerned with winning. She let Lucy down. She let Fairy Tail down."

"Gray's right." I tell her. "It's not your fault."

"Natsu-san?" She whispers, her tears slowing down.

"It's those bastards' fault." I growl. I can feel the magic gnashing within me. I need to destroy something... or someone. "It's that bitch's fault. I'll make her pay."

"What they did was unforgivable." Erza clenches her fist as she says this. "Attacking Lucy even after she clearly couldn't defend herself anymore. I can't forgive this. I won't forgive this."

"They hurt Lucy." Gray snarls. "They hurt her bad. So I'll hurt them a hundred times over. I'll make them regret they ever hurt Lucy."

"Natsu, Gray, Erza." I hear our master call our names. "Settle your score in the ring." He says in a somber voice.

Before I can say anything, the old woman comes out of the medic's room.

"I've given her a sedative." She whispers to us. "She's asleep now."

"Can we go see Lu-chan?" Levy asks. She's worried just like the rest of us.

"She's not waking up any time soon. But if you really want to see her, just do it one at a time." The old woman answers.

I don't even let her finish. I push everyone out of the way and enter the room, closing the door behind me.

I see you there. You are lying there, not moving. Bandages cover you from head to toe. You don't look like Lucy in those bandages. You don't even smell like Lucy, like peaches and vanilla. You have her stench on her. That rotten smell... You shouldn't smell like her. You don't deserve this.

I move to your side and take a seat beside the bed. I take your hand. I start to think.

Lucy, why must you suffer so much? Haven't you gone through enough? Haven't you suffered enough? You lost your mother. Your father was cold to you. You ran away from home. Phantom Lord attacked you because your father wanted you back. The kingdom of Edolas wanted to execute you because you looked like one of the Fairy Tail renegades. That fat bastard nearly crushed your skull. And just as you were reconciling with your father, he dies.

Why does the world hate you so? Why does it make you suffer? What have you done to the world that it holds such a grudge against you?

I think the worst part of this whole thing is that I couldn't do anything. I was standing right there and I couldn't do anything.

I'm sorry Lucy. I failed to protect you. It's just as much my fault as it is that bitch's.

But I won't fail you again. This'll never happen again. I'll never let you suffer like this again.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Natsu, the matches are about to begin." The old man's voice carries through the door.

I sigh and I place your hand on your stomach.

"Lucy." I say to you. " I failed to protect you. I'm sorry. I really am. But I promise you, I'll make them pay. I won't let them get away with this. I will destroy each and every one of those Saber bastards, especially that bitch. I'll never let them hurt you again. I promise."

I walk away from your bed with renewed purpose.

I'll make them pay. I'll make them all pay for this. They will not get away with hurting one of our own. Fairy Tail will destroy Sabertooth. And I promise that I will never fail to protect you again.

This I swear.

* * *

**I know that it isn't rational to hate a fictional character. But what Minerva did to Lucy, I just can't help it. I am just so fucking angry. I really can't think. And Sabertooth's laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world. I don't think I'll look at anyone from Saber (except Rogue) in a favorable light for a long time, if I ever do at all.**

**Hopefully, I'll be in a better mood tomorrow to write some fluff.**

**My apologies**

**A. Angel**


End file.
